1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switching arrangement comprising a spring-loaded clockwork movement and a switch to control a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spring-loaded clockwork movements are known which have means to operate switches by means of tabs, for example; in such a known clockwork movement, these tabs rotate, as the spring unwinds, in the manner of the hands of a clock face, so that the tabs come into contact with a part of a switch to operate it.
It is an object of the present invention to utilise the movement of the spring itself in a spring-loaded clockwork movement to operate a switch.
According to the present invention, there is provided a switching arrangement comprising a spring-loaded clockwork movement and a switch to control a device, the switch being directly actuable by the spring in said movement and the actuation of said switch being dependent upon the state of tension of said spring, which thereby controls the period of operation of the device.